Sheldon and Penny
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: What if Penny said yes to Sheldon asking her out instead of thinking he was trying to make Amy jealous.


As Penny is riding Sheldon.

"Shit Sheldon. God damn you're big."

Fuck I forgot what it would fell like.

"Is that a problem? Or should I slow down or stop?"

"God no. It's a compliment."

Definitely don't stop.

"Besides I'm getting close."

As she feels Sheldon large hands run up and down her ass(yeah like I didn't think you didn't like it Sheldon, I felt your eyes on it), she leans back and places his hand on one of her breast, as he massaged the nipple, her orgasm hit.

"Yes Sheldon. Yes!" She screamed out.

She continued to ride him until she felt his release, she felt his warm liquid between her legs. How has he not got me knocked up yet?

She lays there, looking at her blank ring finger. Funny Leonard proposed the last thing she wanted was to have one. But now with Sheldon she couldn't wait. She was wondering if she'd have to get knocked up before he proposed. You date to find out about a person. They've known each other several years and now dated one. I think it's definitely the appropriate time.

As Penny is laying her head on his chest. Penny didn't know that Sheldon had something planned for their one year anniversary tomorrow.

A lot has happened in a year.

Xxxx

 _Penny rejected him after she thought he was trying to make Amy jealous._

 _After the third she gave in, obviously he's not if he's asking me out for the third time._

 _"Penny don't make me keep asking until you say yes." The confidence coming out that I would she thinks._

 _"Okay fine. But telling me why I should say yes."_

 _"Real ones. Not like I take you places. Ones for me."_

 _"We get along so well, we get along better than you have ever with Leonard and me with Amy."_

 _That is true._

 _"We have such similar backgrounds that we can relate."_

 _Well yeah we kind of do._

 _"Even though I realize you're not to my level of intelligence I don't intentionally make you feel lesser and I think you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."_

 _"Even I realize you never reached your full potential."_

 _"Sheldon even if you don't want Amy, why not go for someone with a Phd. Or college. Or is into comic book?"_

 _"Because I wanted you. I Waited for you."_

 _He did?_

 _"Okay. Fine you can take me on a date."_

 _Might as well, could be fun, tired of on and off with Leonard. Who knows might lead somewhere._

 _"See you tomorrow night."_

 _Did that?_

 _Better go shave._

 _I wonder what sex with Sheldon would be like. Better yet I wonder if it's big I imagine._

 _Xxx_

 _After their date as he walks her to her apartment_

 _Penny remembered she'd have to take it slow, or so she thought._

 _As she went to kiss him good night, he pushed her up against the wall, took all of her willpower not to lead him to the bedroom._

 _"What was that?" She said gasping for air._

 _"A kiss of many Penny." With that he walked to his apartment and was gone._

 _She hurried to hers, dug through her closest to find her vibrator._

 _She imagined it was Sheldon between her legs._

 _Sheldon would do this each date. Until she had enough._

 _"Woah Cowboy." She said before he leaned in._

 _"No more teasing Penny."_

 _"No more getting Penny hot and bothered."_

 _"What are you suggesting?"_

 _Really Sheldon?_

 _"You take me to my bedroom and fulfill both of our desires."_

 _He walks over to Penny and whispers. "Better be careful what you ask for, you just might get it." Her panties almost got wet when he said that._

 _They made their way to her bedroom._

 _She slipped off her black dress revealing her perfect body in matching black bra and thong. Sheldon walks behind her. She can feel him. Which made her wet._

 _He slips a finger in her panties._

 _"You're soaking wet already. Might want to pace yourself."_

 _"Sheldon." She moaned._

 _He rubbed her, causing her to moan louder. He slips a second as she started to fuck both fingers._

 _"Sheldon. Sheldon. Sheldon." Until she cummed._

 _"Now my turn." She says taking him out._

 _Oh. My. God. As she sees his dick. My God. Sheldon is fucking hung. I figured it'd be big, maybe just long, but oh my. I hit the lotto. Especially after Leonard's tiny one._

 _"Given your reaction I say you're quite pleased."_

 _"Oh that's one way."_

 _Pleased? Like a kid got everything on Christmas._

 _She grabs a hold of it and puts in her mouth._

 _"Oh Penny." Sheldon moans as he's running his hands through her blonde hair._

 _I can't believe this is happening. Even in my time in the shower or dreams did I think this would happen. Sheldon thinks._

 _As Penny continues to suck him off. She definitely fells a warmth between her legs._

 _Before long she feels Sheldon start to twitch and jerk._

 _Here it comes she thinks. She was expecting a lot and she got it and thick._

 _As she wipes the remaining cum that Sheldon left, she slips off her heels and sits on the bed._

 _"What do you want next?"_

 _"That." Pointing at her crotch._

 _Maybe I should've asked position or something._

 _He lays her down and removes her bra and sucks on her breast. Penny tries to grab hold of Sheldon's dangling cock. But he smacks her hand away._

 _"Did you just?"_

 _"You already got a taste."_

 _Oh dominant Sheldon. I could like it._

 _He leaves trails down her body. Making her wetter._

 _He then pulls her panties down._

 _Is he going to?_

 _"Don't worry it's clean. I took a shower before our date."_

 _"I have no doubt it is. I was just picturing it."_

 _"Never thought I'd get to experience it."_

 _"Never thought my pussy was a coveted treasure. "_

 _"It is. Or to me it is."_

 _"You're bare."_

 _"Umm yeah. I shaved in the shower."_

 _"You usually bare?"_

 _"I can grow hair if you'd prefer."_

 _"No. Just asking. "_

 _"Sheldon. Not that I don't admire you looking at it, but I'd really like to get back on the track."_

 _"Hormones?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _He then sticks his head in her crotch and sticks his tongue in. It almost made her cum then._

 _Oh. My._

 _She tastes better than I imagined. It even smells good._

 _She spreads her legs wide and runs her fingers through his hair. As she feels her eyes rolling in the back of her head as Sheldon bring her to orgasm._

 _Oh. My. God. Sheldon just ate my pussy and it was the best._

 _As she is getting her breathing back to normal, she sees Sheldon removing his clothes._

 _"Sheldon?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Could you go in slow."_

 _"Are you tight?"_

 _"I don't think so. Just in case, you are on the big side." More like huge._

 _"I figured after Leonard. I take it he was small."_

 _"Oh he was definitely that."_

 _"Have you had big men?"_

 _Now?_

 _"I'm had various sizes. I don't really want to discuss that."_

 _"My apologies. Just gauging on if you've had bigger men than Leonard."_

 _"Sheldon I definitely have had bigger men than Leonard. "_

 _Much bigger._

 _"I see."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Sheldon slides the head in._

 _Oh boy this is going to be some getting used to Penny thinks. Damn Leonard and his small penis._

 _He pulls out and slides in slightly. Causing penny to breath like she's in labor._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yeah. Guess I'm tighter than I thought. Just go in slow and a little at a time."_

 _After taking some time Sheldon is all the way in._

 _"Well I'm in."_

 _"Mmm huh."_

 _You sure are._

 _I'm definitely measuring you with a ruler or something when you fall asleep._

 _"Go slow until I tell you faster."_

 _"Don't worry Penny I understand."_

 _He goes slow at first, but in no time, penny is telling him to go faster._

 _"Fuck Sheldon. I said faster, now go faster."_

 _"I am. "_

 _"No you're not. You're not go to hurt me. Now fuck me with that huge cock of yours."_

 _Never to be told twice._

 _"Okay."_

 _He grabs the headboard to give him strength._

 _"Here goes."_

 _"Oh shit." As she feels him hit the spots._

 _Penny moans are louder and louder._

 _She wraps her legs around him and digs her nails in his back and shoulder,_

 _So loud the whole apartment not only knows Penny is with Sheldon, but he's huge._

 _That's right Penny tell them who's fucking you and will continue to fuck you._

 _"Oh fuck Sheldon."_

 _"That's it stretch my pussy with that huge dick of yours."_

 _"I can't believe we waited this long to fuck each other."_

 _God if I knew it was like this, I would have threw you on your bed and rode you when I first met you._

 _"Timing."_

 _"Oh god Sheldon!"_

 _"Maybe." She says._

 _Sheldon is really driving in her._

 _"God Sheldon. I don't want another dick after yours."_

 _"Oh Sheldon. Ahhh!" As her orgasm hits._

 _"You better not." He says._

 _God he's not close._

 _"Come on. Baby, cum for me Sheldon."_

 _"Let all the cum for the last several years out. Unleash it."_

 _"Arggh." Sheldon grunts as he cums inside her._

 _As he cums Penny can feel it and also going down the side of her leg. Shit he filled me up. As she looks down._

 _As he pulled out Penny looks down. Well damn he really did have a bunch. Going to test my pills. Wouldn't be so bad._

 _As they catch their breath._

 _"Penny?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"If you're up for it, I'd like to try another position."_

 _If you say anal I will slug you._

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Doggy style."_

 _She smiles. Yeah I knew that. Sheldon likes my big ass._

 _"Sure."_

 _She gets in position._

 _"Oh Sheldon?"_

 _"Yeah." He says right before he's sliding in._

 _"You have to spank me a few times if you're going to do it correctly."_

 _"Penny. That's the only way I know how."_

 _She glides her pussy onto his large dick._

 _"Oh shit."_

 _As his thrusts are forceful._

 _"Yeah spank me big daddy."_

 _"Oh Sheldon spank me harder."_

 _"Oh Sheldon spank me I've been bad."_

 _He thrusts as her rounded backside keeps going back and forth on his penis. He always liked her ass. Loved how perfect was. Wasn't huge. Definitely not small either._

 _"Sheldon I'm about to-"_

 _"Ahhh!"_

 _"Yes!" As she cries out._

 _"I hope you have some left Sheldon."_

 _"Penny I have plenty."_

 _"Well your turn then."_

 _He thrusts harder and faster bringing to another orgasm just as his hits as he cums inside her, as well as some made it down her leg._

 _"Sheldon?" As Penny is out of breath and laying down._

 _"Yeah." As he's laying by herside._

 _"Don't get an ego. But that's the best sex I've ever had."_

 _"I assumed."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I've never heard you be so loud or described another man's genitals as being the biggest you'd had."_

 _Causing her to blush._

 _Did he really ?_

 _"Well it's true."_

 _"Don't worry Penny I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." He could tell her eyes were getting heavy._

 _"Better. I know where you live."_

Xxxx

Sheldon takes her on a date.

As they make their way to his apartment.

They walk over to the couch.

"Sit."

Okay. He's been acting nervous or something all day.

"Not there." There he says pointing.

"Your spot?"

"Um okay. Sheldon what's going on?" They've dated a year and he'd freak if she tried, now he wants me to sit there? She asks while scooting over.

"This." He says pulling out a ring and getting on his knees. Leaving penny speechless.

"I figured I'd propose there since you first sat there all those years"

"I did." She said remembering that day. She'd never forget it.

"Sheldon it's beautiful."

"Penny I know I can be difficult or even hard to be around. But with you, you make me more human and try to be better."

"Oh Sheldon."

"I may not be the best boyfriend you could ask for as the reasons I gave, I might not even be the best husband. But I'll try and if I do is make you smile everyday that'll be enough. So will you marry me?"

"Oh Sheldon. I don't want a perfect boyfriend or even husband, I just want you and you be yourself."

"Yes I will." She says kissing him.

"Finally!" She shouts as he slips it on.

"What?"

"I was waiting for this for like 6 months."

"Definitely after we got serious."

"I thought I should take me time. Especially after all of Leonard's failed attempts."

"It was him. Not marriage."

"I see"

"Well I should go in my time machine and propose 6 months ago that way we're married and you're already carting Sheldon 2.0"

Okay.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To your room to celebrate cowboy. I'm going to ride you like a horse."

"But I need to change first." She says

"I have to get in costume first?"

"We're role playing?" Sheldon asks excitedly

"I guess. Not really a character though."

Sheldon loved to role play as much as her. She thinks he just like to dress her up in his fantasies. Which was fine by her, from Urula, to Wonder Woman, Lois, Batgirl. You name it she's about done it. Even non Comic Book or Sci Fi.

As Sheldon is laying on bed Penny comes back dressed as a cow girl, like Jessica Alba in sinCity. Except she had no bra or panties on.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well giddy up Tex." As she crawls onto him and lowers herself onto him.

He takes a breast and sucks on it, his large finger slides into her wetness.

"Oh Sheldon." Before he pulls it out.

She starts to rock. She's definitely use to his size, especially his girth. Of course he's stretched her by now, so it's not as tight of a fit. But he's sure not going to jam it in there to find out, nor is she going to let him.

"Oh Sheldon." As she rocks back and forth as she feels his size.

As he grabs both of her cheeks of her ass and starts to thrust.

"Oh Sheldon yes. Yes,"

"Ahh!" She cries out.

"Come on Sheldon. Come inside me, give all that sperm inside my fertile womb."

"Ahh!" As she feels Sheldon's warmth come inside her.

"Good thing Leonard doesn't live here anymore." She jokes

"I think hearing it across the hall was just as bad if it was the next room over." He replies.

"Guess I'm a little loud."

"Yeah and the Grand Canyon has a little hole."

Hey

"Now that we're engaged. I'm not sure you need these." Sheldon said picking up her pills and placing them in the trash.

"Is that you saying you want to knock me up and put a Sheldon 2.0 in me?"

"It is."

"Well I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Those must be strong pills."

"I start to use them a few years back."

"I see. Leonard."

"Yeah."

"Plus condoms a lot." She says

"Yet we haven't used one."

"I guess I knew I always wanted you the first time."

"But I did lower the dosage a few months back. I wanted one with you."

"Penny not only will I give you one. I'll even give you a house full."

"Aww Sheldon." As she kisses him before lays her head on his chest.

Xxxx


End file.
